Domon Asuka
Domon Asuka (土門 飛鳥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven anime. In the first, and second season he is a defender for Raimon. In the third season, he is a defender for Unicorn. Background Before the series had began Domon, Ichinose, Aki and Nishigaki were all childhood friends. They all had live in the United States of America. The four would usually play soccer together until the day they saw all Ichinose's fatal accident, and believed that Ichinose was dead ever since. He used to be in Teikoku Gakuen high school until he came to Raimon as a spy. Personality He cares for the sport of soccer very much, and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He believes in Endou just like everyone else. Though a bit quite laid back, he is always willing to step forward, and help his friends as long as they need him. He or his friend Ichinose also might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any calls from America. Appearance He is a tall, thin person. He has a long face and light blue hair, tan skin and small black eyes that are slightly similar to Hijikata Raiden's. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Domon came to Raimon to spy for Teikoku Gakuen at first but when he saw everyone working hard, he decided to join Raimon for real. With Endou Mamoru, he felt that he can run and fight alongside him unlike with his friend, Ichinose, who is always ahead of him. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, planned to blow up the bus they were using. During the finals against Teikoku, he deflected a shot with his face, being replaced by Kageno Jin after that. Season 2 He fought alongside the others in Raimon against the teams of Aliea Gakuen. He and Ichinose were the ones who finally believed Coach Hitomiko and had an idea where she came from, so they finally agreed to come to Mount Fuji with her. In the match with The Genesis, he used Death Zone 2 along with Endou and Kidou to score the second goal. Season 3 He went back to America to join America's national team, Unicorn, for the Football Frontier International tournament along with Ichinose. He was the one who tells Aki that Ichinose injuries wasn't fully healed. During the game against Inazuma Japan he seem to have evolved his hissatsu techniques, Volcano Cut and Killer Slide. In episode 98 he used Volcano Cut V2 to weaken Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw and protect Unicorn's goal. Later, he tried to stop Toramaru, but was dribbled pass him. He also appeared in episode 126 along with Ichinose since Endou invited them to come to Japan so they can play with them in the graduation match. He and Ichinose were both chosen for the B team. Quotes *You remind me so much of my friend *Endou I'm sorry Relationships 'Kino Aki' 'Ichinose Kazuya' 'Endou Mamoru' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Bobby Shearer. *Domon Asuka is shown on a piece of concept art along side Kodera. *He shares his first name with Kojou Asuka, a supporting character in Danball Senki W. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Jun Konno *'English' : ??? :all information on Domon Asuka came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Domon_Asuka Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males